I Have Oliver
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: During Lily and Miley's fight in Lily's Mom Has It Going On. If only Miley didn't stomp off after saying I can sing... LOLIVER ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or this episode.

Oliver was simply staring at Sarah, shocked. He understood a perfect zero percent of what Sarah had just said. I mean, _who_ pays 18 dollars for a gallon of gas? Pshh.

At that moment, two girls, Lily and Miley, charged their lockers at full speed. Miley reached hers first, leaving a small dent on the metal.

"You're blocking my locker." Lily stated.

"You're blocking_my_ locker." Miley repeated.

"Why don't you show us some _southern hospitality_ and move?" Lily retorted.

"No. Why don't you assert your independence and move me?" Miley replied.

"Ok." Oliver interrupted. "What are you guys arguing about this time? Did some one forget about their frienship week-aversary?" Oliver finished with a pair of kissy lips.

"We don't _have_ friendship week-aversaries anymore because we are no longer friends." Miley stated. "And this would have been our 200th and Lily would have gotten that charm bracelet she's been wanting."

Lily sighed.

Miley continued. "Oh, well."

"Well I don't need presents from someone who insults my family." Lily returned.

Miley slammed her locker shut. "_I_ insulted _your_ family?"

"Thanks for admitting it!" Lily said with a fake cute voice. For some reason, Oliver felt chills down his spine when he heard it.

"I wasn't finished yet! Your check grabbing mother…"

"Your big man pappy!" Lily continued.

"You know what you two need?" Oliver asked. "A vacation on the beautiful beaches of Okenland." Then he continued with a hurried voice. "Wear a bikini and get a free charm."

"This isn't funny!" Lily yelled, though she oddly liked Oliver's arms around her shoulder…and liked even more that Oliver would like to see her in a bikini. She shook the thought from her head.

"This isn't funny!" Miley said a split-second later.

"Hah! I said it first." Lily stated gleefully.

Miley thought for a second, then said, "I can sing! Hah!"

Lily thought for a moment, and then looked back at Miley. She was staring at her expectantly. Lily knew she had to speak up or else Miley would claim that she won. Lily had no clue what they were fighting for, she just knew that she had to win.

Lily glanced around the room, scanning it, searching for something she could brag about. Her eyes landed on Oliver. Lily had been friends with Oliver far longer than with _Miley_.

"Yeah…well…er…I have…" Lily stuttered.

Miley raised her eyebrows. "Yes?" She asked sweetly, with a false tone.

" I have Oliver." She declared.

There was obvious confusion in Miley's eyes. "What?" she asked.

"I have Oliver." She repeated again, this time with more self-confidence. Oliver's face was reddening up by the second, and was glad that the two girls were facing each other instead of him.

"So? Having a donut like Oliver isn't much of an achievement." Miley said, grabbing his chest. "No offence, Oliver." She said quickly. Miley didn't so much as look at him.

"Ow!" Oliver yelped. "You pulled out _another_ chest hair!"

Lily stifled a giggle. "Yeah? Well I so happen to _like_ a donut right about now!"

"Yeah?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Lily declared. She then slapped Miley's hands and said, "Get off of my donut!" Before Oliver could so much as see what was happening, he felt a pair of lips kiss him full on the mouth. And he liked it very much.

-----------

After their little fight, Miley and Lily made up, after having fish thrown across the room.

Although Lily and Oliver tried their best to forget the little kiss, it was quite difficult because they both liked it so much, and wanted more.

Miley noticed this, and tracked down a student who happened to be recording the incident with his cell phone. She then uploaded it on SplashFace, where it instantly came #2 only to the iCarly webcast.

That was where Lily Truscott found it later that night. However, one "smokinoken257" got there before Lily and left a message.

"Don't worry...I have you too, Lils."

Thanks to Simplypink for the only suggestion for a message. I sorta changed hers a little, but I can't believe I missed the fact that "I have you" is a very important part of that message. Anyways, hers was: I have you, so have a churro!

P.S. Can someone tell me how to fix my little problem? Fanfiction is not letting me bold anything.


End file.
